The impact of children's television programming on the development of aggression in children is studied. It is hypothesized that children viewing aggressive superheroes show increased attention, increased aggression, but decreased moral message comprehension relative to chilren who view nonagressive superheroes or regular human characters. Differences in responses to superheroes versus regular human characters who exhibit purely prosocial or prosocial plus aggressive behavior are examined to explore the question of whether or not children feel that aggressive behavior is justified or made acceptable if it is displayed by superheroes. Subjects are approximately 430 children in kindergartern, second, and fourth grades.